Phoebe's Mother
by Mr.EntertainmentFan
Summary: Sequel to War stories. Phoebe lives a happy married life with Gerald. Together they have a son named after Gerald (Although he prefers to be called Jerry). However, Phoebe soon realizes that Reba is not her biological mother. Phoebe's real mother is somewhere in Japan. Phoebe then heads for Japan. I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe's Mother

_The Visit_

Arnold and Gerald returned from the cemetery and went to the park to go pick up their kids. When they arrived, they saw Phillip laughing and

playing football with Jerry. "Alright Jerry, time to head home." Yelled Gerald. "Come on Phillip, we're going home too." Added Arnold. "Ok, coming!"

Shouted Phillip as him and Jerry ran toward their dads. Back at home, Phoebe was waiting for Gerald and Jerry to come home. It was late and she

began to worry. All of a sudden, her doorbell rang! She quickly got up and ran to the door. She opened the door and it was her husband Gerald and

her son Jerry! Relieved she quickly hugged both of them and said: "Oh, what took you so long?" Gerald looked at Jerry and said: "You see son, this is

why we cannot come home late." Jerry chuckled. Gerald continued: "Sorry Phoebe, Arnold and his kid walked by and the boys wanted to play for a

while." "Oh, ok." Replied Phoebe. Phoebe continued: "Listen, I got off the phone with my parents and they want us to visit them tomorrow. Gerald

turned to Jerry and asked: "You wanna visit your grandma and grandpa tomorrow?" Jerry replied: "Yah! Grandpa Kyo has the coolest martial arts

equipment!" Gerald looked at Phoebe and said: "Well alright, I don't mind." Phoebe jumped with joy and gave Gerald and Jerry a hug again.

The next day, Phoebe arrived at her parent's house with Gerald and Jerry. She rang the doorbell. The door opened with both of her parents

standing at the entrance. Kyo with a nervous look said: "Oh no." Reba with a nervous look said: "Oh my, you brought you family with you dear? We

were expecting for you to come alone." Gerald with an angry face said: "Come on Jerry. Lets go visit Arnold and Helga. You can play with Phillip

instead." Gerald and Jerry then left. "Sorry about that!" Shouted Reba. Kyo scratched the back of his head and said: "Well that was awkward." Reba

said: "Please come in dear." Phoebe was embarrassed, sighed, and then stepped inside. At the living room, Phoebe was having tea with her parents.

"How's your tea?" Asked Kyo. Phoebe sipped and replied: "Mmm, authentic Japanese." Kyo smiled and said: "Just how you like it." Reba stepped in

and said: "Listen Phoebe, We're sorry about embarrassing you in front of your family earlier." Reba turned to Kyo and asked: "Right?" Kyo replied: "Oh,

absolutely." Phoebe smiled and said: "Oh it's ok, Gerald forgives easily." "Such a nice son-in law." Said Kyo. Reba added: "Yes. Your father has a nice

son-in law." Phoebe laughed and said: "Mom, he's your son-in law too." Reba put her head down and said: "Well, that is what your father and I want

to talk to you about." "Huh?" Phoebe asked. Kyo replied: "We waited for you to be old enough to know that…" "I am not you biological mother." Reba

quickly said. "WHAT?" Phoebe shouted. Reba continued: "I thought you would eventually find out by yourself considering that your completely Asian

and look nothing like me." Phoebe with tears in her eyes replied: "I thought I just had most of dad's traits." Reba shook her head and said: "I may not

have been your biological mother but have never felt more close to a child than you." She then gave Phoebe a hug. Phoebe wiped her tears away and

asked: "So where is my real mother?" Kyo replied: "She is currently living in Japan." Phoebe then said: "If you have her address, I'd like to see it."

Reba replied: "PHOEBE! You're not thinking of going to Japan are you?" "NO! You do not want to see your mother Phoebe!" Kyo added. "Why not?"

Asked Phoebe. Kyo replied: Well for one thing, she abandoned both of us!" Phoebe began to cry and said: "I DON'T CARE! I want to see my mother!"

Reba tried to comfort her and Kyo sighed and said: "There is another reason. She is an alcoholic. And she might say things that could hurt you."

Phoebe responded: "I just want to see my mother. And if you won't show me where she lives, then you will hurt me." Kyo sighed and said: "Alright, if

this is what you want. I will go and print out the directions."


	2. Chapter 2

_Arrival_

Phoebe was already at the international airport. Helga was with her until she would board the plane. While Phoebe waited for her flight, Helga

sat next to her and said: "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Absolutely." Phoebe replied. Helga continued: "Well, it's just that an alcoholic mother is

noting you'd want to be around. I speak from first hand experience." Phoebe asked: "Hasn't your mother been sober for quite awhile now?" Helga

replied: "Yah, ever since I left the house. But your mother isn't." Phoebe responded: "Well if your mother could leave alcohol, then I will make sure

mine does as well." Helga held Phoebe's hand and said: "When you meet her for the first time, just be prepared for what you see. Alcoholism is not a

pretty sight." Phoebe nodded and said: "Ok." Phoebe then gave Helga a hug.

Phoebe's airplane eventually arrived in Japan. As she got off the plane, she noticed how different everything is. Everybody was so busy getting to

where they needed to go. Whether it be a businessman going to work or a comic book fan heading to a convention, people did not waste any time.

Phoebe felt hungry and went to the nearest stand. When she arrived, she ordered herself some noodles. After the noodles were ready, it was time for

her to pay. When she got out the money, The vendor was red with rage and began to swear at her in Japanese. Phoebe's heart began to race and

she quickly ran away. She ran behind a corner and began to breathe heavily. She teared up a bit and began to wonder why the vendor yelled at her.

She then looked at her money and realized that it was American dollars. Phoebe then sighed from frustration.

Phoebe continued to search for her mother. She came closer to her mother's house with the directions that Kyo printed out for her. As she came

closer to her mother's home, she became more and more nervous. She was afraid of what she would see. Phoebe then finally arrived at her mother's

address. The house was more of a shack compared to the enormous buildings around it. It also smelled pretty bad as well. Phoebe took a deep breath

and then knocked. Nobody opened the door. Phoebe became even more nervous and knocked again but this time even louder. Still, nobody opened

the door. Phoebe then sweat from stress and decided to open the door. She turned the knob and it turned out that the door was open. As she

opened the door wider, the smell became even worse. Phoebe coughed a bit and then entered the house. She saw a woman laying unconsciously on

the ground face down while holding a bottle in her hand and trash surrounding her. "Mom?" Phoebe asked with a concerned voice. She held the

unconscious body of her real mother and began to cry. Phoebe then said: ""Don't worry mom, I will make sure you get better." Her mother then woke

up and immediately snapped! "HEY!" She yelled. Phoebe jumped back and yelled: "AH!" Her mother then broke her glass liquor bottle and pointed at

Phoebe yelling: "BACK! THIEF BACK!" Phoebe began to step back and with tears in her eyes said: "I'm not a thief! I'm your daughter!" "Huh?" The

mother asked. Phoebe wiped her tears and said: "I'm Phoebe. The child that you had with Kyo.?" The mother replied: "Phoebe? Wow, you're all grown

up." Phoebe smiled and said: I am now married and have a child with the man I love." The mother was still drunk, threw up a bit, and said: "You look

just like that bastard Kyo! Get out of here!" She then threw the sharp, broken bottle at her! Phoebe quickly ducked and screamed; "AH!" "If you want

love, go back to your husband!" The mother yelled. Phoebe softly cried and then said: "No! I came all the way from America to see you. And I am here

to help you." The mother doubtfully asked: "What help could you provide?" "You could fly back to America with me where we have the best

rehabilitation centers." Said Phoebe "FORGET IT!" The mother yelled and then continued: "That is where your asshole father lives!" Phoebe kneeled

toward her mother and said: "If you don't want to see my dad, you won't have to. But I am not going to leave you like this! I want you to be treated

and not die early. I want you to meet my husband and my son. And overall, I want to have a relationship with you as my mother." The mother replied:

"Fine, just stop crying already! You're really annoying when you cry." Phoebe wiped her tears away and then gave her mother a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Long Road to Recovery_

Phoebe was now flying back to America with her mother. Inside the plane, her mother was drunk and passed out. She began to snore very loudly.

Everybody in the plane angrily starred at Phoebe as she smiled back at them nervously, blushed and sweat from embarrassment. She covered her

eyes and said to herself: "This is not going to be easy."

Eventually, the airplane arrived back at Hillwood. At the airport, Gerald and Jerry were waiting for her. Once Phoebe and her mother arrived,

Gerald and Jerry quickly ran up to Phoebe and gave her a hug. Phoebe then turned to her mother and said: "Mom, this is my husband and son." Her

mother replied: "Yah, I wish I had a loving family like this." Phoebe gave her a big hug and said: "You already do. I am here for you." The mother

pushed Phoebe off and yelled: "GET OFF OF ME! What is it with you!" The mother turned to Gerald and asked: "Is she always this clingy? Man, I feel

sorry for you." Gerald angrily cringed his teeth while Jerry shouted: "HEY! You do not talk about my mom like that!" The mother replied: "What the hell

are you gonna do?" "NOW LISTEN…!" Gerald shouted and then was interrupted by Phoebe who yelled: "QUIET!" Phoebe continued: "Gerald, Jerry, my

mother is not a well person…" Her mother interrupted: "What's that suppose to mean! Are saying that I'm retarded?!" Gerald responded: "Well, you

did drink most of your brain away." "THAT'S IT! I'm out of here!" Shouted Phoebe's mother. Phoebe quickly shouted: "WAIT NO!" The mother

responded: "I am not going to move in with you and your family!" "Who says you're invited!" Shouted Gerald. Gerald continued: "I will not have some

alcoholic witch around my son!" Phoebe desperately said: "Then how about she moves into Arnold's old boarding house." "A BOARDING HOUSE?!"

Shouted the mother. The mother continued: "I need my privacy!" At this point, Phoebe began to cry and said: "Mom, you have very limited options. It's

either the boarding house or the grave." The mother froze and then said: "ALRIGHT! But it better be in a good neighborhood!" Phoebe smiled and

hugged her mother saying: It's an amazing neighborhood filled with great people and friends."

At the boarding house, Phoebe was showing her mother around. All of a sudden, Arnold came in. Phoebe then said: "Arnold! I'd like you to meet

my mother." Arnold stretched his hand and said: "Hello." The mother angrily replied: "Where are you pointing that hand you pervert." With a serious

face Arnold said: "Oh yah that's right, you're an alcoholic." The mother burst into rage while Phoebe held her back. Phoebe the told her mother:

"Behave or you will be kicked out." Her mother replied: "You don't tell me to behave! I'm your mother! I tell you to behave bitch!" Phoebe stressfully

sighed as Arnold slowly left the boarding house.

The next morning, Gerald and Phoebe were at their house and still in bed. Then, the doorbell rang. Gerald who had a long day at work last night

still had his eyes closed. He said: "Phoebe, could you get that?" Phoebe yawned and said: "Sure." She walked down stairs and looked at the clock.

She said to herself: "6:30?! Who could be at the door this early?!" She opened the door and it was the police. "Can I help you officer?" Phoebe asked.

The policeman said: "Mrs. Johansen, I'd like to inform you that your mother is right now in jail." "WHAT!" Phoebe replied. Phoebe then said: "Excuse

me." She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed her wallet. She ran back to her door and said: "How much to bail her out?" The officer replied: "That

money needs to be turned into the police station. If you want, I could take you there right now." "Thanks officer." Phoebe replied. Phoebe then arrived

at the police station and gave them the money. When her mother came out, Phoebe ran up to her and gave her a big hug saying: "Mom!" The mother

replied: "Oh great, more drama." Phoebe asked: "What did you do?" "Shit if I know." The mother replied." The officer stepped in and said: "Public

drunkenness." Phoebe then grabbed her mother by the hand and took her back to the boarding house.

After a few days, The mother's rehab classes began. At home, Phoebe was alone. Gerald was at work and Jerry was at school. She decided to call

her other mother Reba. Reba answered the phone saying: "Hello?" "Mom?'" Phoebe responded. Reba replied: "Aw, you're still calling me mom?"

"Phoebe said: "Of course, you were the only woman who was there for me. Who raised me and loved me. You will always be my mother." Reba teared

up and said: "I feel the same way about you being my daughter." Phoebe then continued: "Mom, its very lonely here. Could you please come by and

visit." "Of course." Replied Reba. When Reba came over, Phoebe made her some tea and cookies. Reba noticed a troubled look on Phoebe's face and

said: "Hon, Is something bothering you?" Phoebe teared up and said: "Do you still see me as your child?" Reba Held Phoebe's hand across the table

and said: "Absolutely." Reba continued: "You know, like your father, I was also divorced at one point." "Why?" Phoebe asked. Reba replied: "Well, I

was unable to have any children and my ex-husband eventually divorced me." Phoebe then replied: "Oh, I'm sorry." Reba continued: "But then, your

father appeared in my life. He was and still is the man who made me the happiest woman ever. He also introduced me to his sweet baby girl." Phoebe

smiled. Reba then said: "Your father gave me everything I wanted. A loving relationship and a sweet little child. So even though I was unable to have a

child, you are definitely someone I consider my own. Phoebe teared up and said: "I wish my biological mother could be as loving as you. She keeps on

swearing and belittling me." Reba then said: "In what way?" Phoebe stated: "Well, she says I'm annoying and she called me a bitch." "WHAT!" Reba

yelled. Phoebe tried to calm Reba down by saying: "Look, she does not have the clear head we do." Reba replied: "That is no excuse! Nobody calls my

daughter a bitch!" Reba then hugged Phoebe and said: "I'm so sorry she said that. As far as I'm concerned she is NOT your mother! I am."


	4. Chapter 4

_Unexpected Help_

Phoebe's alcoholic biological mother had just finished her rehab class and was walking toward the boarding house. As she was walking, she

entered a rural area where there is not much civilization. She then saw a red-haired woman who was about her age walking toward her way. It turned

out to be Reba! "YOU!" She yelled. "What the…" Asked the mother. Reba got closer to her and shouted: "How dare you treat my daughter the way you

did!" The mother yelled back: "YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Reba replied: "YOU HEARD ME! I am your ex-husband's wife! And I happily adopted Phoebe as MY

daughter!" The mother laughed and said: "Congratulations. You're a loser who married my loser ex and adopted my loser daughter. You all complete

each other" Reba burst into rage and tackled the mother! She began to choke her with one hand and beat her face with the other hand! Stinky, Gloria,

and their son Peter happened to have been in the area. Stinky with wide open eyes said: "Whoa!" Gloria immediately covered Peter's eyes and said:

"Come on, lets get out of here!" Eventually the mother passed out and Reba then let go of her. As Reba walked back to her house, she looked at

Stinky and said: "That's how us girls did it in Kentucky!"Later, the mother woke up with nobody around in the rural area. She had two black eyes, a

bloody nose, and a bloody lip. She got up and limped. As she went further through the rural area, she came across a small liquor store. "Ah, now

this is what makes the pain go away." She said to herself. She went inside and bought herself a bottle of Vodka. She then said to herself: "Now all I

need is to find a nice place to enjoy this in." A few miles away she noticed an old, abandoned bunker (yes, the same bunker from my previous fanfic, Losing It All).

"Perfect." She said to herself. She made her way toward the bunker and leaned against it. She opened the bottle of vodka and began to indulge in her addiction.

Meanwhile, Miriam was driving her car in this direction. As she drove past the bunker, she noticed Phoebe's mother drinking outside. That scene reminded Miriam of her

old self and she felt then stopped her car at the bunker where the mother was. Miriam walked up to her and asked: "Excuse me, are you lost?" The mother

already drank half the bottle and said: "OH YES! I am lost and I never want to be found!" The mother then threw up and passed out. The whole situation made Miriam

feel uncomfortable but she could not leave. If she left, her conscience would never let her hear the end of it. Miriam was very familiar with this situation and knew how

much she needed and wanted help back when she was an alcoholic.

Phoebe's mother then woke up in a motel room with her wounded nose bandaged. Miriam sat beside her and smiled. "Who are you?" The mother

asked. "My name is Miriam." She replied. "What is going on? Why did you bring me here?" Asked the mother. Miriam responded: "Well, you passed out

so I decided to rent you a room so you could be safe for the night." The mother then asked: "WAIT! Where is my Vodka! Its still half full!" Miriam

immediately said: "No,no,no! There will be no drinking tonight!" The mother shouted: "I paid good money for that bottle!" Miriam got her wallet and

said: "I'll pay you back." She got out the money and asked: "Here, this is what a bottle of Vodka costs right?" The mother took the money and said:

"Yes. This is the exact amount! How did you know?" Miriam said: "I used to be just like you until I almost died from alcohol poisoning." The mother

responded: "Oh I get it, so you're here to help me is that right?" Miriam replied: "I just want to know what is the root of your problem? For example,

the root of my problem was…

**Flashback-**

The ambulance was racing Miriam toward the hospital. She suffered alcohol poisoning and was in critical condition! At the hospital, Bob was with

Helga and Olga as they sat in the waiting room. Olga cried and said: "I really hope mommy makes it." Bob put his arm around her and was also very

worried about losing Miriam. The doctor arrived and said: "Mr. Patacki…" "What is it doctor." Bob asked. The doctor replied: "Things are not looking

too good for your wife. I'm afraid she might not pull through." Olga then collapsed on the ground sobbing heavily: "MOMMY?" Bob picked her up and

hugged her. "Shh." He said he was trying to keep himself together as well. Helga was very pale at the thought of losing her mother. She slowly got up

and told Bob that she needed to use the bathroom. At the bathroom, Helga locked herself inside a stall and quietly prayed: "God, forgive me for not

praying much. But I have no one else to turn to at a time like this. Please don't take my mother from me. She is still too young to die. Please give the

doctors wisdom and heal her." Helga began to tear up and then cried. All of a sudden, the bathroom door was kicked open! Helga quickly flinched. It

turned out to be Olga yelling: "BABY SISTER!" Helga walked out of the stall with tear-stained eyes as Olga with tears running from her eyes ran up to

her and gave her a big hug. "HEY!" Helga yelled. Olga began to kiss her saying: "It's a miracle, it's a miracle! Another doctor came up to us and said

that mommy has just woken up!" Helga was shocked! She could not contain herself anymore and began to cry just like Olga.

At the hospital bed, Miriam felt nauseous and soar. And then Bob, Olga, Helga entered the room. Olga was the first to run up to her shouting:

"MOMMY!" Olga hugged her by the side and kissed her several times. This made Miriam feel a lot better. Then Helga came up with tears in her eyes

saying: "I was praying for you mom." She then hugged Miriam and kissed her as well. Miriam began to tear up and say: "Aw." Bob then stepped in and

said: "Girls, could you leave your mother and I alone for a moment? I'll call you back." "Ok daddy." Said Olga as she got Helga by the hand and said:

"Come on baby sister, lets go get some snacks from the vending machines." When they left, Bob said: "Miriam, you almost left us." Miriam sighed. Bob

continued: "Your drinking habits have got to go!" Miriam responded: "You think I haven't tried quitting?" Bob sighed and said: "Alright, what is the

cause of your drinking? Were your parents abusive?" Miram replied: "Absolutely not! My parents loved me!" "THEN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?! Yelled Bob.

Miriam began to cry and pointed at Bob saying: "Th-that." Bob paused and began to realize that he was the root problem of Miriam's alcoholism.

Immediately, tears began to flow through his eyes which was something nobody ever saw before. Bob kneeled at Miriam's bedside and began to cry

saying: "I'm sorry. I am SO sorry!"

**Back to Present Day-**

Miriam concluded: "And so, my husband began to treat me a lot better and helped me stay sober." Phoebe's mother began to cry a little and said:

"I'm glad you're ok now." Miriam hugged her and replied: "Aw, I want you to be ok too. Tell me, what was the reason you began drinking in the first

place?" The mother said: "My abusive parents. They were alcoholics as well." Miriam replied: "Well why don't you try to reconcile with them?" The

mother said: "I can't. They both died from alcohol poisoning." Miriam put her hand on top of the mother's and then said: "Well at least they're not

around to hurt you anymore." The mother replied: "I guess." Miriam then hugged her and said: "Don't worry, I will be there to help you get better."


End file.
